


Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 0. Falling into Bed

by GlassArmour



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassArmour/pseuds/GlassArmour





	Anon's Gameindustri Adventure 0. Falling into Bed

"Aw Christ, my head," these were my first words in Gameindustri. Not the most iconic thing, I know. Though to be fair I didn't know what happened that night. As my brain sluggishly got into gear, I forced myself to sit upright in bed; despite the pain. Taking a look around, it became very apparent very quickly that this wasn't my room, or any room I've been in before.

The side my bed was in was trying desperately to look passable as a doctor's clinic, but it was being shown up by the other half, which was best described with the word "sugar". Even in the monochrome light of the early morning, I could clearly see the pink striped wallpaper, and the herds of plush animals on the extra fluffy sofa and surrounding the T.V. All in all, it left no question about this room's owner's sex, or their profession.

My migraine-addled mind was trying to make a connection; this room is perfectly suited to someone I know, and I probably shouldn't be in it. But that would have to wait, There were footsteps outside the door, and it sounded like multiple people. I laid myself back down; facing the wall, and made my breathing sound loud enough to seem like I was in a light sleep, as my ears worked overtime. A key turned in the lock, and the door was pushed open, squeaking ever so slightly on its hinges.

       "How is he?" asked a hushed voice.

"He's still asleep;" came the answer. Both voices belonged to girls, but the second one was noticeably higher, girlier. Again, my mind told me that I know these voices, but I've never heard them speak, at least, not in English. Dwelling on it just made the migraine worse. So I focused back on listening in on these girls.

       "Thanks for letting me stay the night, by the way." the first girl said.

"Oh, it's no problem. Besides, I could use an extra pair of eyes to look after Mr. Sleepyhead"

"Hm? You think he'll be a problem patient?"

"No, but he's been unconscious since we caught him, and when he wakes up he could very distressed"

"Alright, if that's the case, I'll sleep here on the sofa, if you don't mind."

"Why not sleep in the bed beside him?" She suggested this in the most nonchalant way; as if she was offering sugar to someone she was making tea for.

"W-what?!" the first voice interrupted, nearly forgetting to keep her voice down. "W-why would you suggest something like that?!"

"All girls have to have a good bedside manner, not just nurses"

"That not what...I'll be fine sleeping on the sofa, thank you. Good night, Compa."

"G'night, Iffy." I stopped my sleeping act long ago and have just been lying stock-still on the bed as the memories came flooding back to me.

       I was playing Neptunia Re;birth 2 for the first time on the Vita. I had it imported both to get around the horrible localisation it suffers, and to help me to learn Japanese. Up until that point I had pirated Re;birth 1 and 2 for the PC. I had just unlocked all the goddesses in Chapter 5, when the screen went dark. I thought that I had run the power down, so I fished out the charger cord and plugged my Vita in. Sure enough after a while the screen flickered back to life, but it was on the Save menu of RB2. What's more, there was a pop-up messaging asking "Are you sure you want to modify this save file? This cannot be undone." I tentatively highlighted and selected "Yes". Suddenly everything went dark.

       Next thing I find I'm looking down, several hundred feet above a forest. The wind was tearing at my clothes and face, forcing tears out of my eyes as the ground was rushing closer. I couldn't do anything except scream. This was it. I was at the end of my life already. I'm going to end up a pile of crushed bone and flesh in less than a minute. Suddenly, a flash of light in a clearing in the forest; then another, just beside where the first one was.

       There were 2 things racing up to meet me. Not 2 things, 2 people. 2 women. My vision was too blurred to see clearly who my saviours were; I could just about discern that was wearing purple, and the other, was smaller, and in white. As I felt 2 strong pairs of hands grip each arm tightly and pulling slightly as they slowed my descent. I felt myself lapse into unconsciousness. I didn't resist it.

 


End file.
